gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sexy and I Know It
Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO is featured in The Spanish Teacher, the twelfth episode of Season Three. It is sung by David with the New Directions in both English and Spanish as part of the Glee Club's assignment. Lyrics David: Yeah, yeah Cuando salgo a andar, Girls be looking like que duro está Yo soy el cangri aqui, walking on the street In my new lafreak, yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants fuera control, Estoy guillao con mi big afro Y como Bruce Leroy, I got the glow yo David with Artie and New Directions (David): Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) David (Artie): Cuando hago mi entrada (Yeah) This is what I see (OK) Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it I'm sexy and I know it, Soy sexy y lo sabes Yo vacilando en el mall, Security just can't fight them off Jangeo at the beach, I'm in a g-stro trying to tan my cheeks (What!) This is how I roll, vamos ladies it's time to go Nos fuimos pal' bar, baby cogelo suave No shoes, no shirt, como quiera me sirve, watch... David with Artie and New Directions (David): Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) David (Artie): Cuando hago mi entrada, (Yeah) This is what I see,(OK) Todo el mundo para pa' mirarme a mí, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it I'm sexy and I know it, Soy sexy y lo sabes Hey, chequealo! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah Do the wiggle man, así menealo man, yeah Soy sexy y lo sabes! Hey, yeah! Whopa! David with Artie and New Directions (David): Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) Girl look at that body Girl look at that body Girl look at that body (I-I Work Out) David: I'm sexy and I know it Errors *Santana can be seen running twice towards the whiteboard. *Quinn is seen getting up from the choir room stairs after Rachel, but on the following scene she's back sitting next to Sugar. *Kurt is also seen getting up in one shot, then getting up from the same place in another. Gallery sexyknowit.png sexyknowit1.png sexyknowit2.png sexyknowit3.png sexyknowit4.png sexyknowit5.png sexyknowit6.png sexyknowit7.png sexyknowit8.png sexyknowit9.png sexyknowit10.png sexyknowit11.png sexyknowit12.png Tumblr mkmpwmeUk71qlujrso3 r1 250.gif SAIKI.gif Tumblr mvmg1dLmoC1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mvmg1dLmoC1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mvmg1dLmoC1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mvmg1dLmoC1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mvmg1dLmoC1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mvmg1dLmoC1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mvmg1dLmoC1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mvmg1dLmoC1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Sexy and I Know It TST.jpg Finn Puck SAIKI.jpg David SAIKI.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by David Martinez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three